YuGiOh: Behind the Camera
by puzzleboy
Summary: at last chapter 3 is here. enjoy!
1. yami

puzzleboy: hey guys. were back again.

hakkai: (outside) sorry about the trouble, officers.

police officer: it's okay. be careful now!

hakkai: yeah. thanks a lot!... whew!

akai: what was that all about?

puzzleboy: well, we thought that this fic got stolen.

hakkai: so we called the police. but when we got to thinking, we rechecked the computer.

puzzleboy: and so we found this fic again.

shihosu: this fic is supposed to be funny, right?

hakkai: uh-huh.

nony: so start the fic already!

mizuki: ((nod))

puzzleboy: okay. fine. i hope you enjoy this fic after all the trouble we've been through looking for it today.

hakkai: yup. so fic start!

* * *

**YuGiOh: Behind the Camera...**

**Chapter 1 - Yami**

=rummaging=

Puzzleboy: hey! What's this? ((getting cd)) wonder what this is?

=puts inside a dvd player=

Puzzleboy: ((reading)) bloopers caught on tape. YGO cast.

Hey! All their names are here! Let's see this first.

=click button w/ yami's name=

* * *

(episode when yugi completes the puzzle)

Yugi: at last!

-shiny glowing thing-

=yami showing up=

Yami: what the-?

Director: cut! cut! cut!

Yami: HEY! I'M STUCK! WHO PUT GLUE HERE ANYWAYS?!

Director: sorry about that yami. Okay, crew. Get yami out of the puzzle.

Crewmember: we cant remove him, sir.

Director: and why is that?

Crewmember: he got stuck with superglue, sir.

-back stage-

((loud laughter))

Bakura: ((laughing)) oh, you should have seen the pharaoh's face when he got stuck!

Marik: yeah. Thanks to the superglue we bought. ((points))

-back at the studio-

Ryou: ((passing by)) what happened to yami?

Yugi: accident... don't wanna talk about it...

Ryou: oh, I see. Oh, yeah, I just passed by bakura and marik with a can of superglue.

Yami: I AM GONNA GET THOSE TWO!!! I'M GONNA KILL THEM!!!

Bakura: oh,look. It's the faroh. Ooh! I'm skawed!

Marik: boo-hoo! The idiot Faroh's gonna kill me! Oh, boo-hoo!

Yami: WHY YOU!!!!!

Bakura: **RUN!!!! **

((yami chasing bakura and marik all aroud the studio))

Bakura & Marik: HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!

Ryou & yugi: ((sweatdrop))

Yugi: er... wanna get some burgers?

Ryou: sure. My treat! Uhm, yugi?

Yugi: yeah?

Ryou: do you think we should leave them like that?

Yugi: I know yami. Don't worry, they'll stop sooner or later. Or if yami wants to take revenge at them, they'll gonna see hell.

Ryou: you have a point there. I don't ever wanna see yami very angry.

* * *

Yami: how did I get out of that thing again?

Puzzleboy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: I came from the kitchen. I was looking for some food when I saw you watching something. So there. Is that reason enough?

Puzzleboy: ... have you seen Hakkai? I haven't seen him all day.

Yami: yeah. He's outside playing charades with the others.

Puzzleboy: he's good at that game. Mind if I see it?

Yami: no prob.

* * *

puzzleboy: well, that's the first part of it. were still making the second part.

=door bell=

hakkai: i wonder who that is?

=door opens=

tasogare: long time no see, guys!

nony: hey yami. sorry if i forgot to go to the airport.

tasogare: it's okay, hikari.

hakkai: for those people who don't know, this is tasogare, nony's yami.

puzzleboy: you might see him in this fanfic or in the "days with the yu-gi-oh" fic.

hakkai and puzzleboy: please review!!!!!!


	2. bakura

puzzleboy- hi all!!!

hakkai- thanks for the reviews.

puzzleboy- we won't make this long. so...

hakkai- fic start!

* * *

**YuGiOh : Behind the Camera**

**Chapter 2 – Bakura**

-=outside=-

Hakkai- okay, guys. Try to figure this one out.

((morphing into another person))

Tasogare- that's shadi.

Hakkai- right. Guess what he's doing. ((morphing))

Marik- that's easy. Shadi's mom wants shadi to do ballet.

Hakkai- ((morphing back to his usual self)) that's right. Your turn marik.

Marik- alrighty. Let's see....oh I got one. I got one.

Puzzleboy- just show it, tomb keeper.

Marik- fine. Fine. Fine. Okay, guess who this is. ((doing imitation of bakura))

Bakura- hey! That's me!

Marik- right you are, Lara.

Bakura- STOP CALLING ME LARA, TOMB KEEPER!!!!! UNLESS, OF COURSE, YOU WANT TO DIE EARLY?

Malik- STOP THREATENING US, LARA!

Bakura- STOP SAYING LARA!

Marik- STOP SHOUTING AT MY HIKARI!

Bakura- YOU STOP SHOUTING, TOMB KEEPER!

Marik- I WASN'T THE ONE WHO'S SHOUTING! PROBABLY YOU WERE THE ONE WHO'S SHOUTING!

Bakura- I AM NOT SHOUTING!

Ryou- ((presses caps lock button))

Bakura- thanks, abiou. Tomb keeper, you may continue.

Marik- thank you, tomb robber. Now, where was I? oh yes.

((doing the imitation of Lara croft))

Nony- tomb keeper, you aren't updated with today's news, huh?

Marik- ((blush)) heh. So you noticed.

Yami- very much.

Bakura- so what are you gonna present to us? All of us are done except for you.

Marik- I'll think of something.

Puzzleboy- this is boring. I'd rather watch the video.((goes inside))

-=inside=-

Puzzleboy- let's see. We're already done with yami so next is bakura.

((click button w/ bakura's name))

-after the scene where Tristan threw the millennium ring-

Director- and cut! That's a wrap! Thanks guys.

-=at bakura's dressing room=-

Bakura- ((whistling)) ((opens cabinet and sees a piece of paper)) huh? ((reading)) goodbye, bakura. P.s. look down. ((looks down))

((horror sound))

Bakura- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAATTTTS!!!!!!

-=outside=-

((loud laughter))

Yami- ((laughing)) thanks a lot, joey.

Joey- ((not knowing this was yami)) anytime, yugi. Now if you would excuse me, I need to go to mai. ((goes away))

Yami- ((sweatdrop)) whatever, Joey. Whatever.

end...

Puzzleboy- that's it? Oh well. I can't expect anything special. I think I'm gonna check on hakkai.

-=outside=-

Bakura- well, tomb keeper? Did you think of anything?

Marik- well.....no.

Bakura- you idiot! ((whacks marik)) baka! Can't you think of anything?!

Marik- since you asked, I just did.

Bakura- good. ((sits down)) then show it.

Marik- fine. You asked for it. ((goes up to bakura))

=WHACK!!!!=

Bakura- YOU CALL THAT AN IDEA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

((while bakura and marik were quarrelling))

Everyone- ((sigh))

* * *

puzzleboy-so that's it. chapter two. 

hakkai- were workin on chapter three but we don't know which character to- AHA!

puzzleboy- aha?

hakkai- i got an idea who to use for the next chapter!

puzzleboy- tell!

hakkai- ((whispers))

puzzleboy- right on! ...why him?

hakkai- because!

puzzleboy- because what?!

hakkai- because...you know!

puzzleboy- WHAT?!!!!

hakkai- ((whispers))

puzzleboy- oh... anyways, please review!


	3. marik

puzzleboy- sorry if this was VERY delayed.

hakkai- here is our third chapter then. enjoy!

puzzleboy- fic start!

**

* * *

YuGiOh : Behind the Camera**

**Chapter 3 – Marik**

((outside))

Tasogare- SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!

bakura- sorry...

marik- i'm sorry too...

yami- can we just continue already?

nony- okay. fine with me.

---------

puzzleboy- sigh... guess i'll just have to watch the other video then...

hakkai- hey hikari. where are you going?

puzzleboy- inside.

hakkai- what are you gonna do?

puzzleboy- watch a video.

hakkai- can i watch?

puzzleboy- ... whatever...

------------

hakkai- so what are we gonna watch?

puzzleboy- sigh... for the hundreth time, we're gonna watch marik's video.

hakkai- oh, okay.

----------

((scene where... never mind))

malik- marik? where are you?

marik- what do you want?

malik- i just came to tell you that.....................

((marik's dressing room))

preson 1- hurry up guys! he's gonna return soon!

person 2- okay it's done!

person 3- let's get going!

((outside marik's dressing room))

malik- so that's why you need to give me ten dollars.

marik- is that so? then i'll just get it from my dressing room then.

malik- be careful.

marik- what for?

malik- ((sweat drop)) oh nothing. i was just talking to myself that's all.

marik- whatever...

((door opens))

marik- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUD!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND SPIDERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!! ((jumps on malik))

malik- oofff!!!

bakura- hey. what's the problem?

marik- MUD!!!!!! AND SPIDERS!!!!!!!

bakura- is that it? why don't you just do this? ((whispers))

marik- oh yeah. thanks bakura! you're a genius!

bakura- anytime.

------------------

hakkai- that's it? what happened to all that mud and spiders?

puzzleboy- marik sent it to the shadow realm. obviously.

hakkai- can we go back outside?

puzzleboy- sure.

* * *

puzzleboy- okay. that's it. marik, are you okay?

marik- i'm fine.

yami- hey marik! there's a spider at your back!

marik- ((jumps on malik)) WHERE?!!!!

malik- ooff!!

bakura- hahahaha... just kidding.

hakkai-((sweat drop))

puzzleboy- ((sweat drop)) anyways, review!


End file.
